Of The Sky Episode 02
is the second episode of Guardian Angels Of The Sky. Plot The episode continues where the previous episode ended. Guardian Angel Chimaira was revealed by the bright, red-colored light that came from the Katahowa and caused a small explosion. Before Guardian Angel Chimaira opened her eyes, she remembered the moment Scarlett’s voice touched her. She remembered that when she opened her eyes, the prism Scarlett wore around her neck was shining in a bright red color. Wondering what this might be, Rubi reached out for the prism and suddenly transformed into Angel Chimaira. That was the moment when she opened her eyes. Synopsis :Read the full episode here. The episode continues where the previous episode ended. Guardian Angel Chimaira was revealed by the bright, red-colored light that came from the Katahowa and caused a small explosion. Before Guardian Angel Chimaira opened her eyes, she remembered the moment Scarlett’s voice touched her. She remembered that when she opened her eyes, the prism Scarlett wore around her neck was shining in a bright red color. Wondering what this might be, Rubi reached out for the prism and suddenly transformed into Angel Chimaira. Then, she opened her eyes. While the other fairies were surprised about the angelic appearance and watched Guardian Angel Chimaira fighting off the Katahowa, Halo, the elite warrior, glazed at her as if had already suspected something like that to happen. Chimaira formed her hand to a fist, which immediately started to glow in a bright red colored light and as she punched the monster with that fist, the light swallowed the darkness of the monster and caused it to burst into particles of the eternal darkness. Unimpressed, Halo waved his hand to gather these particles around him and left without saying a single word. After he was gone, Chimaira finally realized her newly granted powers and that her appearance has changed drastically. After the fight, Rubi was heading home and, even though she was highly against it, the six fairies from Skyriver followed her. While Rubi was talking to her family and was doing her shift at her parents’ restaurant, the fairies were staying outside, trying to find a way inside the restaurant without having any humans noticing them. Rubi helped out until sunset. After they closed the restaurant for the day, she stayed a little and took care of the cleaning of the main room. She then went upstairs, where she was surprised to find the fairies who had broken into her room, by magically opening her window. The six fairies informed Rubi about the situation in Skyriver, their origin. Even though some of the fairies wanted to tell her the whole story, White, the oldest of the fairies, suggested to wait until all of the Guardian Angels have gathered. As the fairies introduced themselves, Rubi reached for the pockets of her pants, trying to grab her phone. However, instead of her phone, she put out a golden brooch, which seemed to be missing a major part. The fairies recognized the brooch as a Iris Inject, which might allow Rubi to channel the powers of the red rainbow without having destiny forcing her transformation. Some hours passed, Rubi had already gone to bed and a crescent moon was shining over the town, yet the mansion, the elite warriors ‘temporarily’ moved into, was not affected by the moon’s light. While the humans were sleeping, the warriors were listening to Halo, who reported the others about the Guardian Angel who somehow had the ability to defeat his Katahowa. He also added that this might be one of the Angels the people of Skyriver, as well as the legend of prisms, have told about. Even though none of the warriors questioned this theory, they highly doubted that a legendary warrior could be a mere teenager, who probably hasn’t even found their own way in life yet. So they decided to have a closer look on these so-called descendants of fate. They ordered the youngest, the only one to not be an elite warrior, to enroll the girl’s school and keep an eye on them. As the other, higher ranked warriors further discussed about their plans to conquer the world and spread the eternal darkness, the youngest, whose name was Loo, kept thinking about the ‘job’ he has been given. He kept wondering about it. How could he blend in as an average student, if he already had problems with being a normal student in the world he originated from. Whatever he had to do, the most important thing for now was to come up with a somehow average and Japanese name… A few hours after the villains had a serious talk about the current situation, the sun rose once again, and Rubi had to get up early. It was Monday, time for school. Waking up in the morning was something Rubi has always been bad at, just like Math, or English. Or to be exact, anything that has got nothing to do with cooking or sports. She brushed her hair and after she put on her school uniform, she opened her door to have some breakfast. However, as she saw Scarlett, who tried following her, Rubi stopped. She slightly closed the door again and started to argue with Scarlett. Scarlett, however, reminded Rubi of the Iris Inject, the Prism Brilliant and that whatever happened yesterday was more than a simple dream. She jumped into Rubi’s bad and followed every single step Rubi took after she left her room. After breakfast, Rubi went outside, where her best friend were waiting for her. Altogether, the three headed towards school. The Private Southern Lights Academy was very far away from Rubi’s parents’ house. Rubi and the others arrived just on time, which surprised the student council members, as Rubi usually tends to be late, especially on Mondays. Unimpressed by their comments, Rubi headed into one of the school’s main buildings and changed her footwear. She opened her locker and put her casual shoes inside. Then, the three girls headed to the classroom, where they would have their first subject of the day. Even though time passed like it did on every other day, for Rubi, it felt like the lessons lasted for hours, until they were finally granted a break in between. Rubi and Yuuka decided to spend their break outside, at the roof of the school, where they usually spent it. At the roof, they spotted Loo, who had blend into the school with the alias “Nobumoto Rosuke”. He introduced himself to the girls and recognized an unfamiliar power, so he suspected that one of the girls might be the one Halo was talking about the past night. While they were talking to the ‘new transfer student’, Rubi remembered that Scarlett hid inside her bag. She got worried and unsecure about the situation, yet tried to act as normal as possible in that situation. She thought of talking to Scarlett after school. During the whole time, one of the elite warriors, whose name was Voide, was waiting for a signal. He was waiting outside the school, trying his best to act like any average human being born on earth. Sometime after the break ended, and during Rubi’s math lessons, Voide sneaked onto the school’s grounds, where he stretched out his arms and created a monster of the dark, a Katahowa. The monster started to swallow the colors of the rainbow, which had been spread around the world of light more than a thousand years ago. The humans from earth had stopped seeing something great in these colors, they kept considering them as normal and it was nothing special anymore. Instead of being ignorant towards the beauty of it all, the humans should acknowledge what they got more often. Maybe then, a normal human would have realized the change, the chaos, the darkness that has been spread by one single Katahowa. The darkness had started to spread far and wide, until it reached the girls’ class room. Rubi, who was bored by the subject, turned around and noticed a steadily growing spot of darkness. She looked around. It seemed like she was the only one to notice it. But after all, she was the only one to not pay attention. Without hesitating, Rubi asked the teacher for permission to leave the classroom for a while, and headed into the rising darkness. With Scarlett’s help, Rubi was able to find the monster, that was the cause of the disappearing colors. Slightly panicking, Rubi took out her Star Prism Inject and transformed into Guardian Angel Chimaira for the first time on her own. Noticing the appearance of the Guardian Angel, Voide revealed himself to the girl, and introduced himself at the same time. However, there was not much time left to talk, because the monster attacked Chimaira the moment it had spotted her. Chimaira fought back, however, she seemed to have more problems than she had the past day. Yet, she somehow managed to defeat the Katahowa. She rose her hands above her head and performed an attack of the fiery red rainbow, known as Sparks Rebound. Even though Chimaira was impressed about her powers and was also very proud at herself, Voide seemed to be less enthusiastic about it. He slightly started to smile, and told Chimaira exactly what he thought. He was slightly let down by the powers that just have been demonstrated. Chimaira did not quite understand the meanings of his words, but as she wanted to ask him, he had already disappeared. Chimaira then, tried to transform back to Rubi again, but wasn’t sure how to do it. A voice, that didn’t seem to be too far away, told her a way to lose the transformation, which actually worked. While Scarlett was curious who might have helped her, Rubi was primary worried about being punished by her teacher, so she went back inside. After Rubi was gone back inside, Loo showed himself, hinting that he might be the one who just helped the little angel. However, in the blink of an eye, he disappeared. Back inside, Rubi was actually punished for staying away for so long. She had to stay in school to do some extra work. When she was released, the sun had already started to set. Yet, her best friend had waited for her the whole time. Characters Guardian Angels *Akabayashi Rubi/Guardian Angel Chimaira Mascots Villains *Halo *Brank *Loo/Nobumoto Rosuke *Voide *Brek *Taim Supporting Characters *Akabayashi Robin *Akabayashi Ayane *Kawabata Yuuka *Aoba Sapphie *Tachibana Amber *Yuuki Tomone *Yuuki Utsugi *Yuuki Ririan *Tachibana Amber Major events *Akabayashi Rubi transformed into Guardian Angel Chimaira for the first time on her own. *Guardian Angel Chimaira performed Sparks Rebound for the first time. *The fairies told Rubi about the fate of the rainbow in the episode. *Loo transferred to Rubi's school, while taking the name Nobumoto Rosuke. Gallery Crimson s1.png References Category:Episodes Category:Legendary Warriors Arc